


Would You Mind?

by Pantastic_Peach



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Eating out, Eventual Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Starker, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, but i will tag all the sex tags because i gotta, sex offer, the next two do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach
Summary: Deleted and re-uploaded: I was Pantastic_Peach and deleted all my stuff so I'm publishing them again.Peter wants to be able to please MJ, but he faces difficulties. Who else to turn to except for his mentor to help him out?





	Would You Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters featured in this work of fiction are over 20 years and are of age of consent. 
> 
> Don't like, don't read. Attacking me with hate comments will only fuel me to write more of such similar concepts. 
> 
> You read the tags, now you are reading this by your own choice.

Title: Would You Mind?  
by Pantastic_Peach  
  
Summary:

Based on a request that I received on my tumblr.

"Starkerchelle.  
Peter and mj have been dating for a while, but Peter is having trouble making her cum, so he goes to tony for help, and tony gives a demonstration?"

  
  
Notes:

This is a work of fiction featuring fictional characters. Both Peter and Michelle are 19 and Tony is in his early forties for this fic.  
This features sex between the above mentioned characters. If you don't like it, don't read it.

English is my third language so there will be errors. I will correct them during editing.

Have a request? Tell me in the comments below or at my tumblr @pantastic-peach.

  
  
End Notes:

Hope you liked it! Please let me know about your thoughts in the comments below :D

  
  
Published at: 2019-01-22  
Revised at: 2019-01-22 05:21:54 -0500

* * *

  
  
**The Request**

"Peter, honey are you absolutely sure about this?..." Michelle trailed off as her got inside the elevator of the Stark Tower. She brushed her hair back from her collarbones and adjusted the front of her soft peach coloured dress. She turned to look at Peter who was dressed in simple grey suit pants and a light blue shirt.

She'd finally managed to open up to Peter completely about the fact that she had to fake all her orgasms with him. She did not want to make him feel bad but she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted them to study each other properly and learn about their bodies but it seemed that maybe they lacked proper experience. Maybe they should seek help from an expert.

That is when Peter told Michelle about his plan. They could ask Mr. Stark.

Now everyone was aware of the relationship between Peter and Tony, especially Michelle but she had no objections. She and Peter both were into polyamory so it was no big deal. Her dirty little secret? She herself fantasized about Mr. Stark bending her over his desk and spanking her ass red. And is just the beginning.

Did she freak out a little bit when she first heard his suggestion? Yes. Did she think about it for some time and thought to herself "Hell yeah baby?" Also yes. Receiving ways to improve her relationship and receiving sex from The Tony Stark is the ultimate win-win situation for her. For anyone if we are being honest.

"Yes, absolutely. This is for us." Peter smiled and squeezed her left hand softly. He was nervous and excited for what was to happen in a few minutes or so. And he was prepared.

Peter was very excited for some notable reasons.

He was sure that this would be immensely helpful and it would bring a positive effect on their relationship.

He would get to watch his daddy pleasure his girlfriend which had been a secret fantasy of his for a long time.

Maybe, they would have a threesome if things went perfectly well for them. (Yes, Peter wanked off to the thoughts of him participating in a three-way with his girlfriend and mentor.)

He was nervous for good reasons too. Suppose the plan failed. Suppose things did not go the way he expected them to go. Suppose he felt out. Suppose Michelle wholly preferred Tony over him throughout the night. Suppose he under performed. 

"No, calm down. Block out this garbage! Just focus on Michelle and think about your relationship. And Tony's cock." he mentally scolded himself. 

He'd jerked off to the thought of him eating Michelle out while Tony spanked his ass red and pounded into him in the shower that morning. His morning wood was understandable but he had been masturbating non-stop since that evening before when Tony called him to invite them over to his place the very next day. He was rock hard even when he was standing there in the shiny elevator beside Michelle, who smelled so fucking good.

They stepped out of the elevator and were greeted my Tony himself. He wore a pair of black trousers and a white shirt. He had kept the top two buttons open and his sleeves were rolled up to show off his arms. His hair was tousled and the sight of him made Michelle's heart to quicken its pace.

"Ah, finally! I've been waiting eagerly for the both of you to arrive," Tony said as he spotted them approaching him. He flashed a genuine smile towards both of them. Peter hugged him and he used the opportunity to grab Peter's right butt cheek. He was satisfied by the soft gasp and wide eyes response. He then diverted his attention to Michelle.

"Hello dear. It's wonderful to finally meet you," he said as he gently kissed the back of her hand. She shuddered when his soft lips made contact with her warm skin. She wanted, no needed that mouth devouring her drenched pussy so bad!

"Pleased to meet you too sir. Peter often speaks highly of you," she replied while Tony drank in her appearance. She hoped that he would appreciate what she was wearing underneath that dress too. Peter had told her that Tony was into lingerie. Especially lacy kind. And currently her panties were soaked.

"Ahem," Peter cleared his throat. H e wanted to finish any talking that was inevitable and jump straight to the part that mattered. 

"So should we..." he began ans he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yes, we absolutely should." Tony finished for him.

He asked them to follow him to his bedroom. He walked in front of the couple and purposely gave them an opportunity to check out his ass, which they both were very thankful for. He held the door open for them and let them in. 

The charcoal coloured wooden floor was covered with a grey coloured soft furry carpet. The king size bed was close to the wide open balcony. The lights were pretty dim and the environment gave off a very sensuous aura. 

"So tell me. How may I help you both?" Tony questioned them as he took a seat opposite to them and leaned back to observe them. It seemed as if Peter was shaking a little bit and Michelle was occupied with a thousand thoughts at once. Her calculative eyes caught him shamelessly admiring her long slender legs and she smiles to herself. Those legs would definitely look lovely around his neck, he thought. If only he knew what awaited him. 

Peter looked at Michelle. She nodded and gave her approval. He took a deep breath and began.

"We've been together for awhile now and it's amazing for both of us! We love each other and want to make each other happy but...the thing is I am very much inexperienced. I tried my best but it's not working. I was hoping that you could teach me how to...um...how to...tackle this problem."

Tony leaned forward. It would be lying if he said that he had not thought that they had come to him to help them out with their sex lives but he also had not expected them to be so open about it. He thought about it for some time. Peter wanted him to show him how to pleasure his girlfriend? Was he 'actually' supposed to show him how to fuck Michelle? Not that he would mind even a bit of it, no absolutely not. 

"Sir, we hope that you'll help us out by teaching us. We are willing to learn everything from you," Michelle sat up straight and uttered every word like a cute little sub wanting to do nothing but please their dom. Tony felt himself being more and more attracted to her with every passing second. 

"I'll be 100% frank with you. Do you want me to mentor Peter while he fucks you or do you want me to show him how to pleasure you...by actually doing it?" he asked as he licked his lips and looked forth and back between Peter and Michelle.

"Whatever you want...daddy. It's upto you." Michelle whispered. 

"Please daddy," Peter said with those irresistible puppy eyes and adorable pout. 

"God now there's two of them. I am fucked," Tony thought to himself as he felt himself harden under their gaze. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it in the comments down below.
> 
> I take requests too :D


End file.
